Gener Avila Pedriña
Profile Gener "Ner" Pedrina (born January 1, 1970) is a freelance Filipino comic book artist who has taken on various roles in the industry. Most notable is his creation of Sanduguan. Pedrina graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Civil Engineering from the Angeles University of the Philippines, Angeles City, Pampanga. Early career Pedrina began his career with his first foray into comics initially as a member of the Alamat co-founding group Virtual Media, the creators of A.R.C.H.O.N. During his stint with them, he co-created the short-lived Handicrap Comics (1996) with his original partners and company mates Jonathan "Kajo" Baldisimo and Jeck Ebreo, which lasted all of six issues. The comics contained 3 titles per issue, one of which was Sanduguan which appeared in issues 5 and 6. His other creations appeared in Handicrap were the Bato and Zodiac comics. After Handicrap, Pedrina was commissioned to do pin-up art for Alamat Comics' On The Verge and later did art for True Philippine Ghost Stories published by Psicom. He also did color work for Darna as it was released in International 3-issue format, published by Mango Comics in 2003. In 2004, he also did the art for Dynatica Comics' Tikbalang Nation. He worked with Psicom creating lay-outs for the magazine section of DC Kids and DC Super-Heroes, the official digest-sized reprints of the DC titles Teen Titans Go!, The Batman Strikes! and Justice League Unlimited and many more. Gener is currently writing the Sanduguan series. Bibliography 1998 Handicrap # 1-6 Published by Handicrapcomix 1999 ON THE VERGE Pin-up for Dancing with a four legged Iguana Published by Alamat Entertainment, Inc. LEGEND OF ZODIAC #1 & 2 2002 Philippine Legends Published by Psicom Ang Alamat ni Bernardo Karpio Alamat ng Maynilad Alamat Ng Mais Alamat Ni Apobolinayen At Ang Araw Tigbauan At Lamokon 2003 Look And Find Series Coloring Published by Psicom 1 - Invasion 2 - The Forest 3 - J Brothers Adventure 4 - Baranggay Anay, cover only 5 - The 12 Huntsmen 6 - The Abduction 8 - Carnival Philippine Ghost Stories #8 Pin-up Published by Psicom DARNA Color Assist Published by Mango Comics SANDUGUAN REVELATIONS Written by Christophe Pacaud Published by Blue Shuffle WAN: Tatlong Kuwento. Talong Buhay With Tobie Abad 2004 TIKBALANG NATION Written by Jason Banico Published by Dynatica 2005 FANTASYA "Kasaysayan: Minsan Isang Tag-Ulan" Written by Alex Osias Published by Psicom, BASTED "Noon At Kailanman" Written by Kate Aton Cover colors Published by Psicom BASTED: Tagos Hanggang Buto Cover colors Published by Psicom PROJECT: HERO Razor Lolita Written by Jason Banico Published byQuest Ventures KOMIKS ATBP Ang Alamat ni Bato Published by Point Zero SHINING GOLD: APOCRYPHUS Written by Darrin Hunt under Ronin Studios 2007 SANDUGUAN:Himagsikan 0 Published by Kathang Indio Sandugo travels into another earth meeting the super-powered Katipuneros 2008 SANDUGUAN:Himagsikan 1 Published by Kathang Indio The Adventures of team Sandugo continuous as they face the mind-controlled Magdalo SANDUGUAN:Himagsikan 2 Published by Kathang Indio Sandugo joins forces with the Katipunan and launched an attack against the forces of the Espanol regime SANDATA 0 Published by Kathang Indio The origin of the man called Sandata is revealed. BATO, Agimat Warrior 1 Published by Kathang Indio Collecting the early origins of Bato in the heydey of Handicrapcomix plus an origin story. 2009 KALAYAAN #6 Written by Gio Paredes Published by GMP Comics Sandugo Team cross over to the pages of Kalayaan Comics. Category:Komik Creators